disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Achievements/Trophies in Disney INFINITY
This is a list of all the Trophies you can get on the Playstation 3 in the first edition of Disney INFINITY. Please note that you can unlock all the Trophies without buying expansions apart from the Disney Infinity Starter Pack. They're listed in the order the game gives you them: *''Platinum Challange: Complete all Trophies. ''Platinum. *''Star Extractor: Collect 15 Stars in a Play Set. ''Bronze. *''1 more to go: Collect 15 Stars in 2 Play Sets. ''Bronze. *''All Star: Collect 15 Stars in 3 Play Sets. ''Bronze. *''It's a Start: Collect 50 Stars. ''Bronze. *''Wish Upon a Star: Collect 70 Stars in the Disney Infinity Starter Pack. ''Gold. *''New friends: Play a 2-player game using two different Characters. ''Bronze. *''Character Plunder: Unlock 3 Character Chests. Bronze.'' *''Character Elite Force: Level up 3 Characters to Level 15. ''Gold. *''Character Elite Set: Level up 2 Characters to Level 15. ''Bronze. *''Character Elite: Level up 1 Character to Level 15. ''Bronze. *''Visit the Hall: Visit the Hall of Heroes. ''Bronze. *''Infinity and Beyond: Play 3 Play Sets and the Toy Box. ''Bronze. *''All Modes: Drive a car, pilot a helicopter and ride a mount. ''Bronze. *''Power Up!: Plae one Power Disc on the Disney Infinity Base. ''Bronze. *''Great Communicator: Talk to mission givers 20 times throughout Disney Infinity. ''Bronze. *''Defender of the Universe: Defeat 100 enemis throughout Disney Infinity. Bronze.'' *''It's a Party: Play a 4 player game. Bronze.'' *''Sorry?: Defeat another player's Character. ''Bronze. *''Not Sorry?: Defeat 40 plater Characters. ''Bronze. *''Acrobat: Stand on top of a stack of 4 Characters. ''Bronze. *''The Champion: Win First Place in a multiplayer Adventure. ''Bronze. *''Creator: Save 4 different Toy Box worlds. ''Bronze. *''Graduate: Complete all Mastery Adventures. Bronze.'' *''Import master: Place a toy from a Play Set in a Toy Box you are hosting. Bronze.'' *''Spin start: Take 10 turns in the Disney Infinity Vault. ''Bronze. *''Spin Master: Take 20 turns in the Disney Infinity Vault. ''Bronze. *''Bonus Bank: Win 5 bonuses in the Disney Inifinity Vault. ''Bronze. *''Toy Maker Extreme: Take 30 turns in the Disney Infinity Vault. ''Silver. *''Star Hunter: Get 18 Stars from Adventures. ''Bronze. *''Feat Novice: Complete 25 feats. ''Bronze. *''Feat Master: Complete 75 feats. ''Bronze. *''Not Last!: Complete 3 Adventures to bronze standard. ''Bronze. *''Almost There: Complete 3 Adventures to silver standard. ''Silver. *''It's All Gold!: Complete 3 Adventures to gold standard. ''Silver. *''Team Work: Complete a story mission in a multiplayer game. ''Bronze. *''Getting It Started: Complete a story mission. ''Bronze. *''Journey Complete: Complete the story in a Play Set. ''Bronze. *''Another Happy Outcome: Complete the story in 2 Play Sets. Bronze.'' *''There is no "end" in...: Complete the story in 3 Play Sets. ''Gold. *''Full of Toys: Unlock 10 toys from Play Sets. ''Bronze. *''Power Pack!: Buy 2 Packs from one Play Set. ''Bronze. *''Multi-Tool!: Buy 2 Tools from one Play Set. ''Bronze. *''City Planner: Buy 2 Play Set buildings and place them in the Toy Box. Bronze.'' *''Doesn't This Look Better?: Customize 6 buildings in the Play Sets. ''Bronze. *''Challenger: Complete the "Easy" level on all Challenges in a single Play Set. ''Bronze. *''Challenging: Complete the "Medium" level on all Challenges in a single Play Set. ''Bronze. *''Challenges Conquered.: Complete the "Hard" level on all Challenges in a single Play Set. ''Silver. *''That Was Easy: Complete 5 Challenges on easy. ''Bronze. *''That Was Rough: Complete 5 Challenges on medium. ''Bronze. *''That Was A Challenge: Complete 5 Challenges on hard. ''Silver. This makes a total of 50 Trophies with: *43 ''Bronze ''Trophies *5 ''Silver ''Trophies *3 ''Gold ''Trophies *1 ''Platinum ''Trophy. Category:Achievements